Waking Up
by The-Sun's-Gone-Wibbly
Summary: With no remembrance to who she is, the girl lands herself in a hospital. Who is this John Smith? Since when did buildings move? And did the big Judoon want to be her friend? **Rated T to be safe.**
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is my first Fanfiction, so please be nice. It's a bit boring in the start but it will get better! :)

_I walked down the road, my bare feet feeling scratched from the uneven concrete. I looked up at the strange building. Odd, sharp characters lined the sign on the building. I suspected it was some sort of message. Maybe it wanted to be my friend! I smiled, rushing into the building. _

_The lady at the desk looked at me and asked me something. I didn't understand what she was saying, so I just waved and smiled, before rushing off to the weird shiny box thing that'd opened up. I grinned at it, letting the man inside it walk away. I entered, seeing the buttons on the panel. I clicked one, enjoying the feeling. I kept pressing it over and over just to feel the button thing. _

_The door to the box opened, it must not like me anymore. I frowned, tears building up, but I regarded the box's wishes and stepped out. It shut the doors and remained motionless. I pouted sadly, before turning around. The weird language the lady at the desk spoke in was louder here. It made me angry. I didn't like the sharp sounds. It was like they were yelling. I started to cry, it hurt my ears. I saw a bed and went to sit down on it, trying to block out the noise. It didn't work, and I found myself sobbing loudly at the harsh sounds. A few came closer to me with gentler tones, I looked up at one, my sobs quieting. I screamed when the gentler-toned one grabbed me. I struggled fruitlessly to get out of her grasp, before another lady jabbed something into my neck. I felt something wash over me, it made me want to sleep. _

_I attempted to stay awake, but I eventually was forced to give into the darkness._

So? How was it? I'd love to know ways to improve my writing style, so leave a review!-Piper


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the lack-of-update. . . I've been super busy lately. . . I promise I'll work harder to update at least every two weeks (sorry! That's all I can promise at the moment.**

**Reviews: (Yay! I got one! Thank you so much!)**

**Lastsyns: Thank you so much for the advice. I've never wrote a fanfiction, so I haven't had the chance to know how to entice someone to read a story! Thank you so much, and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered briefly, and I began to sit up, only to be held back by some sort of thick rope. I frowned and looked around. There was a man next to me with a happy look on his face. He was so happy that I couldn't help but respond with a giggle. He turned to look at me and the smile immediately dropped off of his face. I frowned back, wondering why I made him so sad. It wasn't like I meant to.<p>

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. He looked horrified. I quickly looked down, crying softly. I didn't _mean_ to scare him! I told myself off for speaking. It was bad enough that the big silver box didn't like me. The man began to speak, but not in the harsh, sharp, grating language I'd heard from everyone else.

"We're in the hospital." He said. I looked up and smiled happily, simply brimming with happiness at the fact that I could understand him.

"What's a hospital?" I asked eagerly. The man looked at me warily.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, almost desperately.

"I don't know." I said. Then the people that made me dream came back in with another jabby-thing. The man began to tell them something in the hard-edged language, and I cringed.

After the man spoke for a bit, the dream-people came over and untied me. I smiled at them and sat up, kicking the pale blue cloth off of my feet.

The man looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, gleefully. He seemed that he liked me again, despite the obvious fear in his eyes.

"Why are you so lonely?" I asked, curiously. He sat there with his mouth opening and closing, a fish came to mind (even though I had no idea what that was).

"I. . . don't know." He replied softly. I looked at the man before getting up and sitting on the bed (so _that's_ what this is!) by his feet.

"What's a hospital?" I asked again, grinning. He seemed to relax and he began telling me a lot of things about this planet. _Earth_.

* * *

><p>"You're up early. What's happening?" A young woman said, walking down the streets as she got ready for her job. "How do I do that?" She asked after a moment. Suddenly her phone let out a beep.<p>

"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back." The woman said. "Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?"

Another beep,"Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back." The woman waited for a long bit of time, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Mum, it's a party. I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend."

Her phone beeped yet again and she growled, annoyed. "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise." The woman responded to the phone. "Hi, Annalise."

Suddenly the man walks up out of nowhere with a young girl in tow.

The man took off his tie. "Like so. See?" And then he put it around the girl's head.

The woman frowned and walked away, ending her call, thoroughly confused. Another stranger barged past her in motorcycle gear. No one seemed to notice.

"Oi! Watch, it mate." The woman yelled. The figure turned towards her, before turning back around and continuing on its way.

* * *

><p>I turned when the curtains around the bed opened. I stared at the man who pulled them away with a fearful look, and raced towards my own bed. He seemed to ignore it and began to speak in the sharp tones.<p>

_"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" _The man spoke.

_"__Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." _The Doctor responded, using the same sharp words.

_"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."_

_"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it? And with that girl, too. She was admitted a few days ago with-"_

_"Jones, if you would please get it along?"_

_"Right."_

_"Wait, wait. . . Sorry?"_

_"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."_

_"Really? What did I do that for?"_

_"I don't know, you just did."_

I began practicing my English. Just like the Doctor told me to. He was the man that told me about hospitals and Earth and beds. He taught me lots. . . How to ask questions and understand the answers. He even told me about doctors. I opened my mouth and spoke sharp words.

_"Doctor who?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, by the way. When the Doctor and the Girl (as I've so graciously called her) spoke, they were speaking in gallifreyan (italics were English or 'the sharp wordslanguage'). That's why the Doctor seemed horrified and desperate all the time. And sorry for the short chapters, by the way. . . I have a really short attention span!**

**Leave a review please!**

**-Piper**


	3. AN

**Hello! Sorry about this, but I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus, I'm just trying hard to focus on my other story (Dark Moon).**

**Again, I apologize. I'm really not getting into this story yet. . . Any reviews will be answered the next time I update.**

**Happy new year.**

**-Piper**


End file.
